Alchemy
Alchemy is the art of Anima manipulation. Although it is sometimes called "Nature Magic", it is different from Magic on a fundamental level. One who performs Alchemy is called an alchemist. Description Alchemy is the art of altering one's Anima to interact with life as a whole. It was at first believed to be a gift from Gaea mastered by the first Alchemist, Hermes. However, the truth is far different: Asaelar, a Lemurean slave, was the first to grasp the concepts of Alchemy and is the origin of it all, his writings and influence in Ancient Greece teaching the basics of positive alchemy. Hermes, a Greek sage, managed to grasp this concept first. By manipulating one's lifeforce through meditation, understanding and awakening one's senses, it is possible to reinforce the body, alter matter and reshape nature itself according to one's desires. Alchemy can summon the Elements, heal and wound the flesh, unlock psychic-like powers, reinforce the body and mind and even perform greater miracles such as resurrection of the dead and immortality. At its pinnacle, Alchemy can be used to create Philosopher's Stones : indestructible artifacts that alter Anima and Miasma at will. Branches of Alchemy There are two main branches of Alchemy, each discussed in its own category. Positive Alchemy Those who practise the right-hand path of Alchemy are conduits for Anima. They sacrifice their own Anima - giving up on bits of their lifespan, their own flesh and blood, or even sometimes in dire cases their life and Soul - in order to perform miracles around them. By giving up on their lifeforce through the laws of equivalent exchange, they can resculpt the world. Positive Alchemists are often introspective and live "pure" lifestyles, meditation and clarity of thought being needed to perform the altruistic act of Positive Alchemy. Negative Alchemy Those who practise the left-hand path of Alchemy, invented by rogue alchemist Megistos, are sometimes mockingly labeled as "vampires" although their is no relation to the original Vampiric curse. They do not limit themselves to their own Anima and instead forcibly steal the Anima of nature and even other living beings to sustain themselves and the arts they practise. Although much more powerful than Positive Alchemy - as the latter is limited by the user's own Anima - it is also a destructive art, which when used too much corrupts the drained land with Miasma. It is an impure art, a corruption of Positive Alchemy that is parasitic in nature. Pseudo-Alchemy A few branches, quite similar to Alchemy, possess the name "Alchemy", but their nature is ambiguous. Laboratory Alchemy Alchemy is often the name given to mundane or Esotechnological techniques that use items in order to power their crafts, but true Alchemical powers are seldom used during these crafts, although the two activities can sometimes be closely linked. Lunarean Alchemy Lunarean craft resembles Alchemy in that it alters the structure of matter and life itself through a simple touch, but by tapping through a Lunarean's extremely pure and uncorrupted Anima, the power of Lunarean Alchemy is a hundredfold more powerful than any non-Lunarean alchemist's craft. Soul Alchemy While not considered alchemy in the truer sense, the ability to warp one's Soul or manipulate Souls freely is called Soul Alchemy. Invented by Ouroboros Haruma, this delicate art manipulates the very foundation of the Soul through the same manipulations one would use to manipulate Anima. Soul Alchemists are sometimes called Soulkeepers.Category:Alchemy Category:Concept